


On the Run

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chases, Gen, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Day 5 prompt for Whumptober: on the runTani goes undercover to get some first hand information on a gang, but things go south when her cover is blown by one of her ex-boyfriend's friends.
Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	On the Run

Undercover missions were either a hit or miss. They could go smoothly, or they could go downhill and escalate really fast. Unfortunately for Tani, she was stuck with the latter of the two options.

It was an undercover mission gone bad. In theory, all was very simple. Meet up with the initial guy, having him believe you’re the real deal, arrange a meeting, get as much information as possible, and then get out before the cover is blown or they start suspecting something. That was the theory. The practice, however, proved to be slightly more complicated. While Steve thought Tani was perfect for the job, Danny and Lou were, to say the least, against it. It wasn’t as if Tani couldn’t take care of herself, because she could. She could mess up anybody who tried to mess with her, or anybody important to her. It was just the fact that both Danny and Lou were the resident dads of the team, and worried first and foremost about “the kids”, meaning Junior and her, and then Steve as well, as he, according to Danny, fell into that category as well.

Tani fit the profile, partly as least, on what they were looking for. The team knew about her background, knew that before joining the police academy, she spent time around some really shady people who dabbed in criminal activity, her then boyfriend included. Back in the day, however, she didn’t really question it, and didn’t want to question it. Whatever Damien was involved in, he made sure Tani was never involved in it, and she appreciated it, so much that it came down to her turning a blind eye whenever his friends were there, at least those she knew were criminally involved or part of the local gang. Things, however, did turn when she found out that they tried to pull Koa into the shady business as well, which was why she broke things off with Damien, and therefore all ties with that part of her life. If she’d say it didn’t weight heavily on her, she’d lie. Her past connections and lifestyle made her the most obvious choice, and she wanted to do it, no matter the protests of Danny and Lou.

They managed to set up a first meeting, and the guy she was talking to was unsuspecting, and not really the brightest. The story that she was there on the behalf of a big fish trying to get into the shady business got sold too easily to him, and they agreed on the time and place where they’d meet up to discuss more details, with his ‘partners’ as well, somewhere more private. With the first step done, they took a possible precautions to make sure she would be safe before, during and after the meeting. Except, things didn’t go as smoothly as planned. Initially, the meeting started off well. They gave her the information she was looking for, even though hesitantly, and the looks exchanged between them were sign enough that maybe not everything was supposed to be said. Halfway through the meeting, however, another guy showed up, and Tani knew then and there that she was in big trouble. It was one of her ex-boyfriend’s closest friends, and of course, it didn’t take too long for him to recognize her and reveal that she wasn’t any criminal, but part of Five-0.

It all led to her now running through the jungle with a group of guys armed to the tooth at her heels, shooting at her. Bullets flew around her, hitting the large bushes and trees, whizzing past her head and getting dangerously close to hitting her. While she was bugged and the team could listen in, there was no way of telling just how far out they were or how long it would take them to get to her. She was on her own.

Eventually, Tani managed to find cover under thick greenery, hearing how the footsteps behind her got closer and closer. She was fortunate enough to find a patch that covered her completely, but that was nowhere near her being safe. She wouldn’t be safe until she’d get back to her car, if she would get that far. For all she knew, they sent one or two guys to wait for her there, which meant that she needed a plan, and she needed one fast. The only problem was, there wasn’t much she could work with. Unless…

She’d take what she could, and in this case, it was a pretty large branch that fell from one of the frees. As quietly as she could, Tani moved to reach out for it and drag it to her, her gripping it tightly with both hands, ready to use it whenever the chance presented itself. Maybe if they’d start to search the area, she would have a big enough window to smack one on the head and take the gun from him. A gun in this situation would most likely be a slight game changer that would tip things in her favour. The footsteps stopped very close to her, and Tani held her breath.

“Search the area. She couldn’t have gone too far. Search the bushes.”

Now that didn’t go as planned. She expected one or two of them to search for her, but not all of them. Still, a chance was a chance and she didn’t want to necessarily waste it. Holding her breath, Tani listened closely as they began tearing every single leaf down in hopes of finding her. Luckily for her, they didn’t stand as close to her hiding spot, which gave her the opportunity to peak from behind the leaves and huge tree stump to see where exactly they were. They all were turned with their backs to her, which gave her the opportunity to sneak away from her spot and towards the closest of the five that were looking for her. The noises they made made things all the more easier. Tani quickly raised the branch she was holding and delivered a powerful blow on the head. The guy collapsed, letting the gun drop as well, but also alerting the others that something was happening, due to all the noise that his fall made. Tani quickly grabbed the gun and once more made a run for it. Gunshots followed her in her tracks once more, but at least they were one man down and she had a gun.

As she ran, the greenery around her got once more thicker and bigger, which she used to hide once more, now very close to the path she was on and they followed her on. The first one of the guys in pursuit got dangerously close, and she simply stuck her leg out for him to trip over. He fell down with a thump and rolled down the small hillside. Two down, three to go. Worst part was, she couldn’t rest. Out of breath, Tani chose to try and once more sneak past them through the leaves and make a straight beeline towards the meeting point.

“There she is!” She heard one of them yell out, and gunshots once more following.

This time, one managed to hit her in the upper arm, the impact having her stumble and lose her footing. She landed face first in dirt, the gun flying out of her hands. “Shit.” She cursed under her breath and tried to scramble to her feet to continue, but the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly and the all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked had her freeze.

“End of the journey for you, officer,” she heard a malicious voice say, a gunshot following moments later. Except, she was well and alive. Turning on her back, she saw the guy laying on the ground, clutching his side, and the other two slowly putting their guns down and raising their hands. For a few moments, Tani was confused, then heard noises behind her that had her turn around and smile.

“You took your sweet time to get here,” she commented as she watched Steve, Danny and Lou approach. Lou immediately went to cuff the perps, Steve had them still at gunpoint just in case, while Danny moved to help her up.

“Can I point out that you were the one who decided to book it into the jungle instead of an open field where we’d get to you faster?” He asked, looking at her almost in disbelief.

“Technically, my chances of survival are bigger in the jungle. Lots of foliage where I can hide, and the fact that I’m short helps as well. Running into an open field would make me an easy target.”

Steve grinned. “She has a point.”

“You shut up! She picked that up from you!” Danny protested and looked at Tani again. “You’re spending too much time with that neaderthal over there. Now come, let’s get you to the hospital.”

“It’s just a GSW. It went through. I’ll be fine.”

“Definitely spending too much time around Steve. It needs to be treated!”

Tani chuckled. “I’ll listen to that on repeat until I get it checked out, right?”

“Absolutely. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you don’t end up like Steve.”

She gave him a mischievous smile at that and started moving towards the meeting point. Danny looked confused at first, then started following her, Steve and Lou with the perps in tow. “What’s with the smile? I’m not sure I like that smile.”

“Oh, nothing. It just… might be too late for that, you know?”

Behind her, Tani could only hear Danny giving out a soft whine.


End file.
